Dulce Compañía
by Suuw
Summary: Two-Shot Niff AU. "Nick no tuvo especial suerte en su infancia hasta que conoció a un niño rubio desmayado en un callejón que dijo ser su ángel de la guarda. A partir de ese momento todo cambió" Oh, dios mío, que mala soy con los summarys...


¡Y aquí llego yo con un two-shot, para variar!

¡Felices Reyes a todos!

Esto normalmente tenía que ser un one-shot largo, pero como hoy es día de reyes y os quería ofrecer un regalo especial... Voilà. En realidad este one-shot está dedicado a Nina Bane, mi ángel particular (o dios, que cursi soy) porque quería hacerle otro regalo de Navidad, así que aparte de la idea original que es mía, si no os gusta el final cuando esto acabe, la pegáis a ella. Gracias ;) Lo he puesto en categoría T por la segunda parte, que creo que va a ser más fuerte que esta, pero tampoco estoy segura.

Jeff y Nick no me pertenecen porque son personajes de Glee, pero esto es un AU así que el resto es mío. También recuerdo que leí hace mucho un manga con una trama parecida, pero no recuerdo el nombre ni la trama, así que bueno...

Y sin más dilación, os dejo con este desvarío de mi mente.

* * *

_Dulce Compañía_

Nick no había tenido mucha suerte en su infancia. Su madre murió cuando él tenía dos años y su padre estaba borracho más tiempo que sobrio, por lo que tuvo que vivir con sus abuelos hasta los ocho. Su abuela lo adoraba, pero murió también y su abuelo decidió dejar de hacerse cargo del niño.

A pesar de todo, Nick siempre fue un niño especial. Su alma destilaba inocencia y comprensión allá donde fuera. Él y solo él fue el que mantuvo con vida tanto a su madre como a su abuela. Era un rayito de luz para muchos y una maldición para otros tantos.

Pero como he dicho antes, era especial. Y no sólo por ser un buenazo, sino porque a los ocho años, poco antes de que lo metieran en el hospicio, un ángel vino a verle. O más bien dos.

El primer ángel apareció desmayado en un callejón. Tenía la apariencia de un niño un poco más pequeño que él y fue por eso que Nick se acercó sin pensarlo demasiado a ayudarlo. Tenía unos rasgos dulces y perfectos. Muy bien definidos pese a su figura infantil. El pelo rubio le brillaba aunque el callejón estaba oscuro.

Nick supo enseguida que ese chico era un ángel y supuso que era su ángel de la guarda. Su abuela era muy religiosa y siempre rezaba para que éste lo ayudara siempre. Y Nick había mantenido la costumbre.

"Ángel de mi guarda, dulce compañía, no me desampares ni de noche ni de día. No me dejes solo, que me perdería." Murmuraron sus labios al verlo antes de caer de rodillas a su lado. Le puso una mano en la frente y luego le acarició la cara.

El chico rubio empezó a despertar y Nick le incorporó contra la pared del callejón.

— ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó temeroso.

El ángel asintió. Cada vez que se movía dejaba un aura blanca. Una vez incorporado, Nick pudo verle las alas. No eran alas propiamente dichas. Más bien era luz. Igual que su pelo brillaba, una zona bien delimitada tras su espalda también lo hacía.

— No sé qué hago aquí - reconoció el niño temeroso, mirando a su alrededor -. Yo no tenía que haber llegado aquí. Algo ha salido mal...

— Eres un ángel... ¿Verdad?

La pregunta había sido muy directa y Nick se arrepintió enseguida. ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si lo tomaba por loco? Por suerte para él, el otro sonrió orgulloso.

— No pensaba que te darías cuenta tan rápido, Nicholas.

Nick parpadeó un par de veces, asombrado por un momento de que supiera su nombre. Pero se dio rápido cuenta de que tampoco era un gran misterio. Los ángeles son criaturas de dios, y él lo sabe todo. Terminó sonrojándose tontamente.

— Sabía que vendrías ahora que estoy solo... para que no me pierda, ¿recuerdas?

El chico sonrió y pidió ayuda para levantarse. Nick se levantó primero y le ofreció las manos. Él las cogió haciendo impulso para dejar el suelo, pero Nick no sintió ningún peso y donde las manos de los dos chicos se habían encontrado solo sentía un cosquilleo. Y fue lo mismo lo que sintió cuando su ángel lo abrazó.

— Encantado de conocerte, Nicholas. Me llaman Jeffrey. Jeff para ti.

— A mí puedes llamarme Nick - sonrió el otro-.

Si en algún momento alguno de los dos chicos imaginó que a partir de ese momento estarían juntos para todo, fue porque ellos no leyeron como vosotros que Nick recibió la visita de dos ángeles. Efectivamente, seguían abrazados cuando ambos oyeron la voz melódica de un ángel llamando a Jeffrey. Y por como reaccionó el niño, se notaba que reconocía esa voz.

— Rafael va a estar furioso...

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? - preguntó el otro ángel apoyado en la pared de enfrente -. Ya lo hemos hablado. You cannot jump into the mind of somebody else.

— Pero te he desobedecido.

El ángel se acercó a Jeff. Su apariencia era la de un chico de no más de 30 años. Tenía el pelo rubio. Muy rubio. Más aún que el ángel niño. Vestía de blanco, al igual que el pequeño, y fue al ver la cruz que colgaba del cuello del mayor cuando Nick vio que Jeff tenía una igual.

— ¿Crees que yo nunca he querido venir a ver a mis humanas en la tierra? La diferencia es que tú eres un alma joven... Y él es tu primer humano - le revolvió el pelo intentando que no se sintiera mal por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Después miró a Nick -. Eres ya famoso ahí arriba, pequeño.

El niño frunció el ceño y miró hacia el cielo.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? - preguntó Jeff de pronto con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

— Lo siento, Jeffrey, pero es lo mejor para él - dijo tras asentir.

Los dos ángeles se acercaron a Nick, que seguía intentando comprender. Había entendido que efectivamente, Jeff era el ángel de su guarda, pero no entendía la presencia del otro ángel. ¿Jeff no podía venir? ¿Por qué? Él no iba a decir nada... De pronto Jeff le besó la frente.

Los ojos de Nick se nublaron y el chico perdió inmediatamente consciencia, cayendo al suelo con la ligereza de una pluma, sujeto por los dos ángeles.

El mayor quiso oponerse a lo que hizo Jeffrey después, pero no lo hizo porque entendía como se sentía su hermano. Por lo que le dejó colocar su colgante alrededor del cuello de Nick y una vez lo hubo hecho, tomó su mano y desaparecieron de allí.

Nick despertó horas más tarde en un hospicio para niños huérfanos. No era capaz de recordar ese encuentro celestial, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial.

A partir de ese momento, toda la suerte de Nick pareció cambiar. Y aunque no recordaba a Jeff, aquel angelito rubio, él siguió rezando a su ángel de la guarda, repitiendo la palabras que le había enseñado su abuela.

Sus padres adoptivos no eran para nada religiosos y con una situación económica de la que nadie podría quejarse, intentaron educarle lejos de la fe de la iglesia y de todos esos cuentos de hadas, llevándolo a los mejores centros escolares del estado.

Así, Nick, con su dura infancia llegó a una adolescencia que muchos envidiarían. Y sin embargo él no era del todo feliz. Amaba a sus padres y ellos a él, pero toda su vida se había sentido diferente al resto en todos los sentidos. Mientras todos los chicos de su clase empezaban a tener novia, él se dio cuenta de que ninguna chica le interesaba de la misma forma que un chico. Y aunque al salir del armario, sus padres lo apoyaron como nadie, él no podía evitar sentirse un bicho raro.

Era curioso como alguien con un alma tan grande era capaz de ver lo bueno en los demás y no en si mismo.

Y así creció. Ayudando a los demás pero intentando que nadie supiera demasiado sobre él. A los 17 se empeñó en que quería ser párroco. Meterse en un seminario, estudiar teología... Y así poder ahogar en el celibato del catolicismo esa sexualidad que lo avergonzaba.  
Sus padres sin embargo no se lo permitieron. Nick era un chico especialmente inteligente. No querían que su talento se desperdiciara de esa forma estudiando cosas que ellos no entendían.

— Os dan miedo las cosas que no conocéis y por eso las negáis. Pero es como negar la muerte. Preferís vivir engañados antes de reconocer que tal vez haya algo allí.

Les costó convencerlo, pero terminaron acordando que si Nick quería salvar almas, lo primero que debía hacer era salvar el cuerpo. Así, a los 18 empezó la carrera de medicina.

La etapa universitaria fue una etapa de descubrimientos. Allí a nadie parecía molestarle que Nick fuera diferente en tantos sentidos y eso permitió conocer a gente increíble. De hecho, durante este tiempo, Nick incluso llegó a enamorarse.

La primera vez que besó a un chico, todas las dudas sobre si eso estaba mal desaparecieron. Y el rayito de luz que había sido durante su infancia volvió, inundando con su optimismo a todo aquel que intentaba conocerle.

A los 24 años encontró trabajo, tras salir con matricula de honor de la universidad. La relación que tuvo durante la facultad no duró mucho, pero Sebastian siguió siendo su mejor amigo y mayor continente. En la tierra.

Dicen que solo los niños tienen ángeles de la guarda porque son ellos los que más los necesitan. Hay un número limitado de ángeles y hay, obviamente, el mismo número de niños bendecidos en la tierra. Es por eso que, en teoría, tu ángel sigue contigo mientras creas en él. Pocos tienen al mismo humano asignado más de 20 años. Sin embargo, Nick con sus 24 seguía rezando al suyo cada noche.

Sebastian se casó con Kurt a los 28. Nick suponía que debía sentirse celoso, y sin embargo no lo estaba. Sabía que Sebastian nunca le había amado a él como ahora amaba a Kurt, pero él tampoco había amado a Sebastian como lo hacía Kurt.

De todas formas, para lo que pasó en la boda, mereció la pena haber perdido a Sebastian, ya que volvió a encontrar a su ángel de la guarda.

Al ser una pareja homosexual, la boda debía ser realizada de forma civil, pero la madre de Sebastian era tan religiosa que habló con su párroco y éste accedió a organizar una boda religiosa una vez que ya hubieran firmado en el juzgado de turno.  
Nick tuvo el gran honor de ser el padrino durante la boda civil, pero en la boda religiosa lo dejaron libre y fueron la madre de Sebastian y el padre de Kurt los que tomaron su lugar y el de una tal Rachel.

No era tampoco la primera boda a la que iba y por ello no resultaba especialmente interesante. Pese a ser la boda de su mejor amigo, no conseguía mantener toda su atención en la ceremonia. Miraba más la iglesia que a la gente mientras jugaba con la cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello.

De pronto, una figura llamó su atención. Era un chico que jugaba con el fuego de las velas de las ofrendas, como mostrándose orgulloso de no quemarse. Estaba de espaldas y llevaba la capucha de su sudadera blanca sobre la cabeza. A Nick le pareció una gran falta de educación. Y aún más cuando vio que el chico caminaba descalzo y con unos vaqueros blancos.

Tal vez lo había invitado Kurt y no podría echarle, pero había unas reglas mínimas que había que cumplir cuando entrabas a una iglesia. Se levantó intentando no hacer ruido y se acercó al desconocido.

— Disculpe, ¿ha sido invitado?

El chico giró de golpe, retrocediento un paso y haciendo que la capucha cayera hacia atrás. Nick retrocedió otro paso, a su vez.

— Tú...

Reconocía esos rasgos, ese pelo... Sabía que lo había visto antes pero no conseguía ubicarlo. Su pelo brillaba aunque la iglesia estuviera oscura. Intentó concentarse de nuevo en su cara, pero el desconocido ya corría por el pasillo de la iglesia. No hacía ruido y nadie se fijaba en él. Le siguió un par de pasos a la carrera, pero de pronto sintió como si no pudiera alcanzarlo nunca. Cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando e intentando recuperarse, apretando muy fuerte en su puño cerrado aquella cruz de plata.

Una chica cerca de él se levantó de su asiento y acudió rápido a él.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pregunte si hay aquí algún médico?

— No te preocupes. Soy médico.

Y ni siendo médico encontraba una razón lógica a lo que le acababa de ocurrir. La chica le ayudó a llevarse y él se lo agradeció antes de volver a su asiento.

El resto de la boda se le pasó volando. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba lanzando arroz fuera de la iglesia, habiéndose dejado llevar como un buen corderito. Por suerte Nick volvió a dominar su cuerpo cuando Sebastian le preguntó cómo iría a la sala de banquetes. La verdad era que él no había llegado a pensar en eso. No era lo más urgente en su mente y sus palabras lo manifestaron sin que él lo planeara.

— Cogeré un taxi más tarde. No te importará que me retrase, ¿no? Tengo un asunto urgente pendiente.

Sebastian lo miró suspicaz. No era que durara que Nick tuviera algún asunto pendiente ni que este fuera más importante que su banquete de bodas. Su mirada fue esa y no otra porque se preocupaba por su amigo y porque cada vez que tenía algún asunto pendiente era porque a veces era tan bueno que parecía tonto. Le puso una mano en un hombro.

— ¿Nada grave?

— Oh, por favor, Sebastian, ¿por quién me tomas?

Alguien, probablemente Kurt, llamó al recién casado, librando a Nick de un posible interrogatorio.

— Ven cuando puedas. Pero cuando llegues quiero hablar contigo.

Nick sonrió inocente, como el niño que una vez fue.

— No te preocupes, mamá.

Sebastian le dirigió una mirada que él prefirió no interpretar y después se metió en un coche con Kurt.

Nuestro moreno esperó a que todos o casi todos se hubieran marchado antes de volver a entrar en la iglesia. No había visto salir al chico de blanco, así que forzosamente tenía que estar dentro del santuario.

Tras la boda, la iglesia no parecía la misma. Donde antes se construía él futuro de dos personas, ahora solo había un montón de sillas vacías.

Nick buscó por todos lados al muchacho de blanco, pero en vano. Incluso llegó a meterse en la sacristía, donde el cura muy amable le ofreció su ayuda.

— Ehm, bueno. Estoy buscando a un chico que estaba en la iglesia antes. Es rubio e iba vestido de blanco. Iba descalzo, a lo mejor le suena.

El anciano asintió.

— Me suena de haberlo visto por aquí, pero no puedo ayudarte, no he llegado a hablar con él.

— Entonces... ¿no sabe nada sobre él?

— No, hijo. Lamento no poder ayudarte más.

Nick no insistió, y tras agradecerle la ayuda, volvió a la sala principal. Y de pronto lo vio. Sentado al lado del pasillo central en la última fila. El corazón le dio un vuelco pero procuró no precipitarse. Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en el otro lado del pasillo central. Esperó 30 segundos exactos, contando los tic tacs del reloj de su muñeca antes de girarse hacía el chico. De pronto temió que hubiera desaparecido, pero no fue así. De hecho, cuando lo miró, el rubio también lo estaba mirando.

— Disculpa si esta pregunta te suena rara... pero... ¿te conozco? -el desconocido se limitó a bajar la mirada, por lo que Nick siguió hablando - Cuando te vi antes... Sentí como si te conociera de antes... de hecho... ha sido como si te hubiera estado buscando. ¿Me explico? Probablemente no... Bueno... que... yo... olvídalo, ¿vale?

Hacía tanto que no tenía ningún acercamiento a ningún hombre que todo esto era de más en más patético. Se levantó de la silla dispuesto a dejar de decir gilipolleces e irse pero la voz del chico rubio le frenó.

— Me llamo Jeff y soy tu ángel de la guarda.

Nick abrió mucho los ojos. De pronto los sueños que tenía tenían sentido. Todos ellos. Intentó hablar, pero no le salía la voz. Tenía la boca seca. Volvió a fijarse en el chico que tenía al lado. Nick a sus 28 años parecía con más de 30, pero el ángel no aparentaba más de 25. Jeff no le miraba. Tampoco parecía tener la intención de hacerlo. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos un poco y se deslizó por la silla, cruzando sus brazos tras colocarse de nuevo su capucha . Parecía más un adolescente que un ángel...

— ¿Perdona? ¿Puedes repetir eso?

— Nick, por dios...

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces, como preguntándose cómo sabía su nombre. Todo esto parecía un déjà vu.

— No puedes ser un ángel... ¿No?

— ¿Entonces según tú, qué soy? ¿Un pingüino?

El chico parecía molesto. Su tono lo dejaba claro, y aunque Nick nunca había sido muy bueno detectando el sarcasmo, con éste no dudó.

— No pareces... Un ángel.

El rubio soltó una risa incrédula mientras se levantaba con un movimiento ligero y rápido de su asiento.

— Mi pelo brilla, tengo alas, puedo desaparecer. Todo eso lo has visto tú. ¿Si no soy un ángel que soy? Por favor, Nicholas. De pequeño me reconociste en treinta segundos – apartó la mirada -. ¿Ya no crees en mi?

El tono era doloroso y se clavó como una espina en el corazón de Nick. Todo encajaba tan rápido... Pero al mismo tiempo todo sonaba aún igual de imposible.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es solo... Joder, tú no deberías estar aquí.

— Mi deber es precisamente estar contigo. Es lo que me pides todas las noches. Llevas haciéndolo desde que nací.

Nick se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultándolo entre ellas, intentando captar toda la información. A veces pasaba... Lo de tener un día importante y soñarlo por la noche. Como si el cerebro se preparara para afrontarse a lo que tendría que venir. Como una práctica. Y tampoco era la primera vez que soñaba con su ángel de la guarda. Por eso mismo lo había reconocido antes...

Sintió frío alrededor de sus muñecas y después un cosquilleo. Pudo sentir como éstas bajaban sin que él pudiera hacer nada y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró a su supuesto ángel de la guarda mirándole preocupado.

— ¿Qué problema hay, Nick? Yo... Si no quieres verme... Puedo hacer que me olvides... Otra vez.

— No... No quiero que te vayas, Jeff. Ni quiero olvidarte. Solo quiero tener la certeza de que eres real.

El rubio le sujetó la cara entre sus manos y juntó sus frentes, cerrando los ojos.

— ¿No te parezco lo suficiente real?

Nick cogió esta vez las muñecas de Jeff, aprovechando para apartarle un poco y girando sobre sus pies para no tener que enfrentarse al chico que tenía delante. Su corazón se debatía. Su mente, sus estudios, sus padres. Todo ello se había esforzado por decirle que ese chico no podía existir, que eran todo cuentos para niños e invenciones de la iglesia. Al mismo tiempo, Nick se había empeñado en que no era así. En que dios y todas sus criaturas existían. Él seguía rezando por las noches. Pidiéndole al ser que ahora tenía delante que no le desamparara. ¿En qué momento había empezado a creer que los otros tenían razón? ¿En qué momento pensó que los ángeles no eran reales?

Jeff lo miraba con ojos aterrados. Nick no podía haber dejado de creer en él... Si eso ocurría... ¿Qué pasaría con él? Él no era como los demás. Él estaba destinado a Nick. Era su misión. Era su vida. Rafael tenía razón. Otra vez. Siempre la tenía. Cuando le aconsejó borrar sus recuerdos y cuando le recomendó que no volviera a verle. Y sin embargo aquí estaba de nuevo, volviendo a cometer el mismo error. Se maldijo a sí mismo. No era más que un niño caprichoso. Volvía a tener dos opciones si quería de Nick siguiera creyendo en él. Borrarse la memoria de nuevo e irse para no volver o la decisión que finalmente tomó, que era devolverle sus recuerdos. Volverle a llevar a ese callejón 20 años antes. Y por eso le besó. No porque llevara años deseándolo, no, que va. Solo para devolverle todos sus recuerdos.

Nick pudo sentirlos volver. En realidad... Pudo sentirlo todo, como si fuera el rey del mundo. Sentía una de las manos de Jeff tras su nuca, acercándole a él. Ese cosquilleo ya inconfundible que le electrizaba toda la columna. Sentía la otra mano del ángel sujetándole firmemente la camisa del traje, amenazando con sacarla de dentro del pantalón. Sentía un torbellino en su mente, mil imágenes pasando a toda velocidad ante sus ojos cerrados, pero sobre todo sentía sus labios sobre los suyos. No era un beso exactamente romántico. Tampoco se podía considerar un beso de verdad, de hecho. Los dos estaban igual de paralizados. Los labios reposando juntos, sin necesidad de más. A los pocos segundos, Jeff fue a separarse, pero Nick no se lo permitió, rodeando su cintura y elevándose un poco para profundizar el beso.

— Estamos en una iglesia – murmuró Jeff intentando separarse, y Nick le dejó hacerlo.

Era curioso ver como las mejillas del ángel se habían vuelto de un rojo vivo, haciendo un contraste radical con el blanco que le rodeaba. Con ese aura que lo convertía en una criatura mística. Era curioso porque al mismo tiempo demostraba que tenía sangre en las venas y que sentía igual que un ser humano.

— Puede que seas un ángel... O mi ángel. Pero sigues siendo humano.

Jeff no respondió a eso, temblando todavía un poco. Intentando sobreponerse.

— ¿Te acuerdas ya de mí? - Nick asintió y pidió disculpas-. No debí haber venido en realidad. Ninguna de las dos veces. Pero... no puedo limitarme a observarte. No mientras siento que sufres y no sé la razón. No cuando me pides que te cuide. Yo lo intento, de verdad. Te juro que lo intento, Pero no es fácil... Yo...

— No hace falta que digas nada. Creo que lo he entendido.

El móvil de Nick empezó a sonar. El eco de la iglesia hizo que lo hiciera mucho más fuerte de lo que debería y rompió completamente el ambiente, haciendo que Jeff retrocediera más. El moreno miró la pantalla antes de responder.

— Sebastian... Sí, en nada voy en camino... No, no pasa nada... De verdad... Sí, te lo prometo... Pesado, que no pasa nada... Sí, luego te explico... Que sí... Adiós, mamá... Dile eso a tu marido.  
Colgó rápido antes de que Sebastian pudiera responderle.

—No puedes explicarle esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Lo sé.

Los dos bajaron la mirada.

— Tengo que irme... ¿Volveré a verte? - preguntó Nick temeroso de una negativa.

— No lo sé - al menos una duda era siempre mejor que un no-. No creo que Rafael me deje volver. Es raro que no haya aparecido ya, de hecho.

— Entonces ven conmigo. Escápate.

Jeff rió y Nick comprendió por qué la gente hablaba de risas de ángeles. No había un sonido más hermoso.

— Me encanta esa inocencia tuya. En parte es lo que hace que yo siga aquí... No puedo, Nick. Me juego mucho viniendo aquí. No puedo salir de la iglesia. Y tampoco es como si pudiera esconderme en algún sitio.

— Dime que volveré a verte.

— No puedo decirte e-

— Dímelo, Jeffrey.

Jeff negó antes de darle la mano y desaparecer, dejando tras de sí un aura blanca y a Nick dándole la mano al vacío y con cara de gilipollas.

* * *

Y ya está, bellezones míos.

Publicaré en cuanto pueda la segunda parte y lo mismo digo de actualizar mi Niff y mis drabbles KB y todo eso. No me peguéis. Con violencia no se solucionan las cosas. Se solucionan dialogando. Y para dialogar podéis dejarme un review, ¿no?

¡Besos babosos!


End file.
